Series 4 with Rose
by julie20007
Summary: Sequel to both Evolution of a Relationship and Series 3 with Rose. In this story we will find out what series 4 would have been like with Rose. 10/Rose
1. beginning where we ended

**Hi everyone, I am so so sorry that I have deleted the original version of this story, however, I have changed a few things and I hope to be able to update this, as I am not working as much now as I have been recently, and also my internet has been reconnected at home now, so I will be able to post from home now, I didn't do any posting as I couldn't get anything done for some time as I couldn't get access to the computer that had all my stories on it. Okay, so last time, on Series 3 with Rose, we left the Doctor and Rose with Shareen so we continue from there**

The Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes to Shareen and headed back to the Tardis after their daughter fell asleep in her mother's arms. The Doctor relieved Rose of their daughter and placed her into the car seat that they had brought with them for her to sleep in. Once they arrived at the Tardis, the Doctor unlocked the door and opened it for his wife to enter before him with their daughter. He entered behind her and closed the door. "I'm gonna go put Talia to bed." Rose said with a smile as she lifted her sleeping child from the car seat and cradled her gently in her arms.  
The Doctor returned her smile "Okay," he said "I'll get started looking for Adipose Industries then."  
"I'll bring us a cuppa once she's settled." Rose told him quietly as she exited the control room. The Doctor smiled at her retreating form and got to work.  
Rose walked along the Tardis corridors until she reached their bedroom and walked through into Talia's nursery. She changed her daughter into her baby grow after changing her nappy, she then placed her gently into her cot, she brushed the few dark hairs off of her forehead and ran her hand over her child's face and then kissed her forehead before leaving the nursery and closing the door quietly behind her so as not to waken the sleeping infant. She headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, but, something stopped her staying there long enough to wait for the kettle to boil; she then realised that it was to do with her husband and the fact that she had hardly left his side, except whilst they were on board the space ship 'Titanic', she abandoned her task and headed to the control room to find her husband. He was sitting with his back to her on the captain's chair. "Hey." She said, quietly as the feeling that she'd had in the kitchen disappeared as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed the back of his head.  
"Hey, yourself." He said with a slight smile as he turned his head enough to see her  
"You alright?" Rose asked as she moved her hands to his shoulders and began to massage them gently.  
"Oh, I was just thinking." He said as his own hands moved to cover hers. "sit down, sweetheart."  
Rose squeezed his shoulders as he removed his hands and then she moved round to the front of the chair, which was actually more like a sofa and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she curled into his embrace, when she did, his arm moved to her waist and one of hers wrapped around his stomach. They sat quietly, enjoying one another's presence for a while before Rose broke the silence.  
"What were you thinking about?" she asked him  
"The year that never was…" he answered.  
"What about the year that never was?" she asked  
"The Master."  
"What about him?" Rose asked, with confusion.  
"I don't think that we've seen the last of him." He admitted, something that he had been thinking about since he had burned the Master's body.  
"I don't understand." Rose said with confusion. "He's dead."  
"I've thought that before." He told her, tightening his arms round her waist. "I thought that he'd run out of regenerations a few centuries ago, but apparently not. He keeps coming back, just like the Daleks." He paused "I'm concerned that he might have had something planned and that I'll never be rid of either of them and that you and Talia will be in danger."  
"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused as to why she would be in danger.  
"I mean that, he has used people against me before, just like he used Martha's family against us last time." The Doctor explained "I don't want either of you used against me."  
"What else is bothering you, honey?" Rose asked, knowing her husband well enough to know when he wasn't telling her everything.  
The Doctor looked at her. "I missed you." He admitted, knowing that she could see right through him. "You and Talia."  
"Why did you say that you were the last Time Lord?" Rose asked, not accusingly, she just wanted to know why it was that he told the Master that they were the last of the Time Lords  
"I wanted to protect our daughter, sweetheart." He answered "And I wanted to protect you from him as well."  
"Why did you want to protect me?" Rose asked "I can understand why you want to protect her, but why me?"  
"You mean other than the obvious fact that you're my wife and I love you?"  
"Yeah, other than that, honey."  
The Doctor looked down at her face and directly into her eyes. "I wanted to protect you from him, because if he found out that you are the mother of my child, he would realise that you and I at least are compatible and he would possibly have tried something with you and I didn't want to take any chances that you would get hurt by him."  
"I have a question that you might be able to answer for me." Rose said, changing the subject.  
"What's that then?" he asked, reverting back to his normal self.  
"I was wondering how much of a Time Lady our daughter is?"  
"Well, we know that your DNA is being changed to be more like mine." He started "so given that fact and also the fact that you held the Time Vortex in your head without dying. I'm reckoning that she's at least 95% Gallireyan, if not then she's one hundred percent Time Lady."  
"Ok." Rose replied "So, she's not got any human in her then?"  
"Yeah, is that ok?" he asked quietly.  
"Well, would I have married you, if I wasn't ok with our children being completely alien to me?"  
"Probably not." He agreed. "Now, I haven't really spent much time with my wife since that whole business, what with the Time Crash and the voyage on the Titanic, so I think that we should take a break from this conversation and go get to know each other again?"  
Rose's answer was non-verbal in the form of a passionate kiss, which he returned, pulling her onto his lap. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and Rose stood up and held out her hand to the Doctor.  
"Come on then." She said. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet and he kissed her again, his arms going around her waist.  
"I love you so very much, Rose." He said when they broke the kiss.  
"I love you, too." And with that they headed to their bedroom and closed the door behind them.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of series 4 with Rose, before I go, I just want to say that I hope that this story is as well received as both its prequels were. There may possibly be occasions where I leave you hanging at the end of a chapter, however I will try not to do that very often and this story will be the one when you all find out exactly what has been happening to Rose.**

**Here's your first Quote of the Quotes Quiz for Series 4 with Rose**

**"I don't like it"**

**Who said that and in which episode.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	2. Domesticity and first words

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning, the Doctor woke up to find that he had slept for the first time since the year that never was without any nightmares and obviously his wife had slept fitfully as well, as he would have known if she had had a nightmare as he would have been woken up by her, especially given the position that they were currently in, her head was on his chest, her long blonde hair all over the place, he ran his hand through her hair gently, his other arm held her to his side as he ran his hand gently up and down her side, he felt her begin to stir and when she awoke, she looked up at him with a smile on her face as she moved to kiss him, they were interrupted by their daughter crying in her nursery.  
The Doctor got out of bed and quickly dressed in pj bottoms and a T-shirt and pulled on his dressing gown, leaving Rose in bed and headed into the nursery. He walked over to the cot to find his daughter, crying, with her hands in the air, demanding attention from whichever one of her parents was awake. He picked his daughter up and cradled her in his arms, a large smile spreading over his face as she stopped crying and smiled up at him, and grabbed at his dressing gown with one hand. He carried her into his wife and found her sitting up against the headboard of their bed, smiling at him; he sat down beside her and placed their daughter in her arms. He smiled as he watched his wife interact with their daughter and decided there and then that his investigation of Adipose Industries could wait until the next day, after all they did live in a time machine and as long as they remained in the Time Vortex, he could investigate any time that he liked as he wouldn't be part of established events.  
Eventually, Rose decided to get up and she took Talia into the nursery to get her ready for the day, no matter what her husband decided that he wanted to do that day. She changed the baby and got her dressed and whilst she was doing that, the Doctor had headed to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast for them. He prepared a bottle and some of the soft food that Rose had gotten for their daughter as breast feeding was no longer an option after the year that never was. When he had finished doing that and putting on some toast for himself and Rose, he heard his wife enter the kitchen, however that was not what caught his attention, it was something else altogether.  
"Dada!"  
He turned to face his wife, who had a look of disbelief on her face as she stared at their child. "Did she just-?" Rose asked, not wanting to believe that her baby had started trying to talk already.  
"No, she can't have, can she?" the Doctor answered his wife with another question as he made them a cup of tea.  
"Dada!" Talia now held her arms out to her father  
"I think maybe she did." The Doctor said, thinking that his daughter was obviously trying to prove a point, and he finished making their tea and held a cup out to  
his wife. Then he gave in to his daughter's wishes and took her into his arms once Rose took the cup. "I hoped something like that would be her first word." Rose said as she took a sip.  
"Mama!" Talia tried next.  
"I thought that would have been her first word." The Doctor said, as he smiled at his daughter.  
"Oh, come off it, Doctor," Rose said as her husband placed their daughter in her high chair "You're delighted and you know it and you know what?" she asked him as she started to eat her breakfast. "I am too."  
"Why's that then?" he asked her after taking a bite of his toast, a knowing smile spread across his face.  
"I was sure that with you as her father that she would come out with something complicated as her first word." She replied. "Although, our daughter is a daddy's girl, so it's to be expected." She began feeding their daughter as she had finished her breakfast already. He finished his breakfast with a sigh, his Tardis was becoming domesticated, and you know what? He didn't give a stuff, domestic wasn't so bad if it's with the right people. They spent that day in the Tardis and then the next morning they headed to London to investigate Adipose Industries.

**Okay, so that's the second chapter, I hope that you're enjoying this, the next chapter will be the beginning of Partners In Crime**

**Here's your quote.**

**"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." **

**Lol love that quote. Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	3. Partners in Crime part 1

**Ok, here's chapter 3, hopefully I will be able to get most of the first two episodes out today, I am working tomorrow, so I won't be able to do anything until tomorrow night. However, enough about my plans, lets get on with the story.**

Almost a year and several jobs after Donna had returned home from her uneventful yet relaxing holiday in Cairo, Donna had just quit her most recent job as a Health and Safety inspector, much to her mother's disgust. She had then decided that she would return to looking for the Doctor and Rose, she searched on the internet for chaos and other things that she thought that the Doctor and Rose might have been involved in, but the only thing that she could find at that moment, other than the fact that the bees were disappearing from Earth, was Adipose Industries, they claimed to have found the perfect diet pill, the slogan was 'the fat just walks away' and she thought that instead of just waiting around for the Doctor and his wife to show up again, that she would investigate it herself and that was what she did the very next day.  
She got up as normal the next day and headed out in the car, thankfully there was no problems with her mother that morning as it was Donna's turn to have the car that day anyway. She parked the car near the Adipose Industries building and got out after picking up a folder.

That morning the Doctor and Rose were in the control room of the Tardis. "So what are we going to do about Adipose Industries, then?" Rose asked her husband as he began setting the coordinates for Earth, somewhere near Adipose Industries.  
"Well, we do need to investigate this." The Doctor replied, "but I'm guessing that you don't want Talia involved."  
"No, you're right; I don't want her involved if we can help it." Rose replied.  
"Well, why don't you call Martha and see if she can look after her?" he suggested sounding a bit more domesticated that he would admit to being.  
"Yeah, I will." Rose said "I think that Martha would be happy to look after her for us." With that she got out her mobile and called Martha's mobile. Thankfully Martha wasn't busy that day and was able to take their daughter for the day.  
"She can take her." Rose said after she ended the call.  
The Doctor changed the co-ordinates that he was setting, so instead of landing the Tardis in an alley near Adipose Industries, they landed in Martha's living room. As soon as the Tardis stopped, there was a knock on the door and Rose opened it to reveal her best friend. The two women hugged and then when they broke apart Martha hugged the Doctor and went to the nursery with Rose to pick up her god-daughter. Five minutes later they returned to the control room with Talia.  
"If you have any problems with her, call us." Rose told Martha as they went out into the flat outside the door "And she's started trying to talk."  
"Already?" Martha asked with a frown, she had thought that Talia was too young to start talking, as she was only four and a half months old.  
"Yeah." The Doctor answered from the open door of the Tardis." She started yesterday."  
"What did she say?" Martha asked, wondering if Talia would be influenced by her father's vocabulary or start with the normal human range of first words.  
"Dada, was the first one, which she said twice to start with." Rose answered, with the type of proud smile only a mother could have. "Then it was Mama. After that, she just alternated them all day, depending on which of us she wanted along with some babbling, which I expected to hear before proper words."  
"Don't forget who her dad is, though." Martha said, realising that Talia was the daughter of the last known Time Lord in existence so anything that she did wouldn't surprise her.  
"You have a point." Rose said with a laugh, "We have to go."  
"We'll pick her up later tonight, if we can't Rose will call you." The Doctor told his friend as he gently tugged his wife's hand, which he'd taken at some point in the discussion about their daughter and the two of them headed back into the Tardis and closed the door behind them.  
Once inside the Doctor began setting the co-ordinates for Adipose Industries. When the Tadis landed, they exited and Rose locked the door behind her. They were in an alley around the corner from Adipose Industries. They had decided before leaving to drop their daughter off with Martha that they would be health and safety inspectors, so Rose had dressed up for the part, instead of her usual jeans, T-shirt and jacket combination, she was now wearing a skirt suit, black with pinstripes as it was the only one she could find in the Wardrobe. They left the alley and walked along a crowded street hand in hand, and unknown to them, Donna Noble walked along another crowded street, carrying a red folder. They looked up at a high rise building and headed round to a side entrance, which happened to be a fire escape, the Doctor opened it with the sonic screwdriver and held it open for his wife and followed her into the building, at the same time Donna entered the building through the main entrance and flashed an Identity card to the security guard. "Donna Noble, Health and Safety." She said with a smile.  
The Doctor and Rose walked along a deserted corridor, and the Doctor had to show the psychic paper to a passing security guard. "John and Rose Smith, Health and Safety." He said. Once they had passed the security guard, the Doctor and Rose headed to where a press conference was taking place, instead of going into the conference, they headed to the projector room and somehow they missed Donna Noble as she entered the room.  
The Doctor and Rose watched from the projector room as around about three dozen people, that they didn't know included Donna Noble, sat and listened to a severe looking blonde woman, whose blonde hair was pulled back from her face, and she wore black rimmed glasses, which were almost perched on the end of her nose, she gave off the impression to everyone in attendance that she really wasn't interested in being there to give out this information, but that she'd do it anyway so she could line her pockets with the money that the Adipose Diet would eventually make her.  
"Adipose Industries." The woman said "The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is." She paused and held up a capsule pill "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."  
"The fat just walks away." A computerised male voice said.  
"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" a woman asked "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"  
"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes." Miss Foster said "But if you want the science, I oblige."  
"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule." As the projection played, Rose looked at the Doctor, who was beginning to look confused.  
"What is it?" she asked  
"The science doesn't work." The Doctor said "At least not the way she says it does."  
"The mobilising lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."  
An older man entered the room and looked at the Doctor and Rose in confusion, the Doctor took out the psychic paper and showed it to him. ""Health and Safety." He said before he found the flaw "Film department." He added as the projection finished  
"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective."  
"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny asked  
"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone." Miss Foster said "But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be _thin_."

**There we go, that's chapter 3, well I am going for a shower before I post the next chapter, but before I do, here's the quote for this chapter**

**"Where the hell is my daughter."**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Partners in Crime part 2

**Hi again for the fourth time today with part two of Partners in crime... actually, Hi, again, it's been a while cause my internet has been a pain in the backside, we're still waiting for it to get fixed... anyway, this is an edit as I appear to have missed a bit when I was copying this across the first time (08/09/2014)**

After the conference, the Doctor and Rose headed up to the call centre that was housed several floors up. They headed over to a woman who was on the phone, not noticing that Donna had joined a man, who was also on the phone. "That's a three week course of pills for a special price of 45 pounds." He said to his customer, then he noticed Donna, who flashed her ID.  
"Donna Noble, Health and Safety." She whispered "Don't mind me."  
At the same time, the Doctor showed the psychic paper to the woman as she spoke to her customer "We deliver within three working days." She said as she caught sight of the people invading her cubicle.  
"John and Rose Smith, Health and Safety." he said "Don't mind us"  
Both sales consultants had perfected their sales pitch, but appeared to be reading a script as they spoke.  
"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant." Both of them said. In each cubicle, on the desk sat a pendant and both the Doctor and Donna had a look at a pendant that was on his desk. The Doctor picked it up and held it in front of his face as the woman told her customer about the pendant. "It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."  
The Doctor passed the pendant to his wife. "We'll need to keep this for testing." She said "And we'll also need a list of your customers." As she asked this, Donna had the same idea. "Could you print it off?" Rose asked the woman.  
"Suppose so." She said and turned her attention to the computer screen to print off the list.  
As she did so, the Doctor stood up and looked around for the printer "That's the printer there?" he asked after he spotted it.  
"By the plant, yeah." The woman said.  
"Brilliant." he said as he sat down, having missed Donna again as she stood up before him  
The Doctor stood up and again, he just missed Donna asking if the printer needed a code. "Has it got paper?" he asked  
"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." the woman answered

Miss Foster walked into the busy call centre, two guards in tow. "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." she said. Everyone stood up, except the Doctor, Rose and Donna. "On average, you're each sellng forty Adipose packs per day." She said, turning her head from one side to the other, as she turned away from their side of the room, the Doctor and Rose cautiously stood to watch proceedings, and neither of them noticed Donna duck her head. "It's not enough." She said as she turned her head again, this time, it was the Doctor and Rose who ducked and Donna missed them as she cautiously stood "I want one hundred sales per person per day." She turned again and the Doctor and Rose stood and Donna hid "And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me." she smiled "Now. Back to it." She left, everyone sat down again, including the Doctor, Rose and Donna.  
"Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks." Rose said to the woman they were with.  
At the same time Donna spoke to the man she was with "So if you could just print off that list, I'll get out of your way." Donna told him. She stood up "Lovely! Thanks, then. See you!" she walked to the printer.  
In the other cubicle, the woman slipped the Doctor a small piece of paper, Rose knew what it was immediately. "Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?" he asked as he took the piece of paper, thinking that maybe she was passing him some information.  
"My telephone number." she said.  
"What for?" the Doctor asked as he put the piece of paper down.  
"Health and Safety." she said "You be health, I'll be safety."  
"He's married." Rose said sounding annoyed. They stood up and went to the printer, turning their backs to Donna who was already leaving. Something was wrong with the printer, so he went back to the woman they'd been talking to. "Me again."

Later that evening, after they had gone to the chippy for dinner, as neither could be bothered cooking, the Doctor decided that he would visit one of Adipose Industries' customers. "You coming, love?" he asked his wife, before leaving the Tardis.  
"Where are we going?" she asked  
"To speak to a Mr Roger Davey about these Adipose pills."  
"Yeah." She answered as she grabbed her coat, "When will we pick up Talia?" she asked, wondering exactly how long they would have alone, as much as she loved her daughter, she wanted some time alone with her husband.  
"We'll pick her up tomorrow after we've dealt with this, and besides, I think that Martha misses her and would enjoy having the time with her." He said "And, we didn't really spend much time alone on our anniversary, so I thought that we could do something tonight." He said raising his eyebrows at her.  
She smiled "Ok." She said "We'll pick her up tomorrow. Let's go see Mr Roger Davey then." They left the Tardis hand in hand and headed to Mr Davey's home. Unknown to them, Donna decided to visit a Stacy Campbell, who lived a few streets away from Mr Davey.

The Doctor knocked on another door, a man, who looked to Rose like he didn't need to be on the Adipose diet in the first place, answered it "Mr Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," he held up the psychic paper "just need to ask you a few questions." The man moved to the side and the couple entered his house. Roger led them into his living room and the Doctor began to ask his questions "How long have you been taking the pills, Mr Davey?" he asked  
"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger told the Doctor  
"That's the same amount every day?" Rose asked, obviously confused, there's no way that was possible, at least in her mind.  
"One kilo exactly." Roger said "You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."  
"What makes you say that?" asked the Doctor  
"That's when I get woken up." Roger answered "Might as well weigh myself at the same time." The Doctor looked at him suspiciously. Roger could tell that this man was actually interested in what he had to say, so he took the Doctor and Rose outside to show them his burglar alarm. "It is driving me mad." Roger said "Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog." He explained "But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."  
"But with no burglars?" the Doctor asked, just to be sure, the idea that was forming in his mind was correct.  
"Nothing." Roger answered "I've given up looking"  
The Doctor was now convinced that he was on the right track "Tell me Roger, have you got a cat flap?" Roger led them back through the house and into his kitchen, which was quite modern, but very basic, with white units and dark surfaces, they went to the back to and the three of them lay down on the black and white tiled floor in front of the cat flap. "It was there when I bought the house." Roger explained "Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."  
"No, I've met cat people." the Doctor said "You are nothing like them." Rose covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing, which she managed quite successfully."  
"Is that what it is then?" Roger asked "Cats getting inside the house?"  
"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." the Doctor explained as he pushed the cat flap with the sonic screwdriver. "Like what?" asked Roger  
"The fat just walks away." the Doctor quoted in a strange sounding tone. Roger then showed the Doctor and Rose out "Well, thanks for your help." the Doctor said once he and Rose were outside "Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." A device beeped "Ooh, gotta go, sorry." They ran away, following the signal.

**Well, there's chapter four, I think I did a lot more than just go for a shower, lol. I've put my dinner on, let the dog out, helped to tidy up a bit and watched the end of bill and ted's excellent journey, which was on the tv for some random reason, most of Scooby doo two and a couple of episodes of Friends lol, never used to like it, but it's been on Comedy Central and it was a laugh.**

**Anyway, enough about my night so far, here's your quotes quiz**

**"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**Well, I think that's this chapter sorted out, hopefully, I will get round to the next chapter soon, I just have a few small kinks to work out, that and I am in the process of rewriting the entire series from the beginning, to put more description in, also, I will be creating a split in the timeline, using the original material for the Doctor for series three with an original story for Rose in She is Returning as I have an idea for the day of the Doctor, which requires it... anyway, I haven't even started writing that bit yet...**

**Bye again!**


	5. Partners in Crime part 3

**Hi, here's chapter 5 before the tea's ready ...**

The Doctor and Rose ran along a street, the former holding up the device in front of him. He stopped, looked at the device, then banged it against his hand before blowing on it, which caused his wife to laugh at him, he grinned at her and grabbed her hand. He then held it out in front of him again and they ran off. They stopped on another street, he waved the device around, looking for a signal. It dinged and he ran on, pulling Rose behind him.  
The Doctor was standing in the middle of a street with Rose as a van honked at them to move out the way, when they did it passed. The device dinged as the van drove on. The Doctor started running after it, but it turned a corner and disappeared, he headed back to his wife. When he reached her he held up his device looking disappointed. A taxi drove past him and he walked away, not knowing that his old friend, Donna Noble was only one street away.

Donna entered her house through front door. Her mother's voice came from another room. "And what time is this?" she said  
"How old am I?" Donna asked rolling her eyes. Sylvia came out into the front hall.  
"Not old enough to use a phone."  
Sylvia bustled around in the kitchen while Donna sat at the table drinking tea, lost in thought. "I thought you were only moving back for a couple of weeks." she said to her daughter "Look at you, I mean you're never gonna find a flat, not while you're on the dole. And it's no good sitting there, dressed up, looking like you're job hunting, you've got to do something! It's not like the 1980s, no one's unemployed these days except you! How long did that job with Health and Safety last? Two days, and then you walk out. 'I have other plans', well I've not seen them. And it's no good sitting there dreaming, no one's gonna come along with a magic wand and make your life all better."  
Donna rolled her eyes at her mother's nagging "Where is Granddad?"  
"Where do you think he is!" her mother said "Up the hill. He's always up the hill."

Donna walked up a big hill into a kind of junk yard. Her granddad walked out of a tin shed "Aye, aye here comes trouble." he said "Ha."  
"Permission to board ship, sir?" Donna asked with a salute  
"Permission granted." he said "Was she nagging you?"  
"Ha ha. Big time." Donna admitted. Wilf sat down on a camp chair in front of a telescope. "Brought you a thermos." she said passing him a flask.  
"Oh, ta."  
"You seen anything?" she asked  
"Yeah, I've got Venus, there with an apparent magnitude of minus 3.5." he answered "At least that's what it says in my little book." Donna pulled out a sheet of some description and sat down. "Here, come and see, come on, here you go." Donna looked into the telescope. "Right? That's the only planet in the Solar System named after a woman."  
"Good for her." Donna said "How far away is that?"  
"Oh, it's about 26 million miles." Wilf answered "But we'll get there one day. In a hundred years' time we'll be striding out amongst the stars. Jiggling about with all them aliens. Just you wait."  
"You really believe in all that stuff, don't you?" Donna asked  
"It's all over the place these days." he said "If I wait here long enough..."  
"I don't suppose you've seen a little blue box?" Donna asked  
"Is that slang for something?" asked Wilf sounding confused  
"No, I mean it." Donna replied "If you ever see a little blue box flying up there in the sky, you shout for me, Gramps. Oh, you just shout."  
"You know, I don't understand half the things you say these days." Wilf told her  
"Nor me." Donna admitted.  
"No, fair dos." he agreed "You've had a funny old time of it lately. There was poor old what's his name, Lance, bless him... and that barmy old Christmas. I wish you would tell us what really happened."  
"I know. It's just... the things I've seen." Donna told him "Sometimes I think I'm going mad. I mean even tonight I was in a... doesn't matter."  
"Well you're not yourself, I'll give you that." Wilf said "You just... you seem to be drifting, sweetheart."  
"I'm not drifting." Donna said "I'm waiting."  
"What for?" he asked  
"The right man."  
"Oh, ho, ho same old story." Wilf said getting the wrong end of the stick. "A man! Haha."  
"Ha ha, no, I don't mean like that." Donna said "He's married, I'm waiting for them. But, they're real. I've seen them. I've met them, just once. And then...I let them fly away."  
"Well there you are, go and find them!" her grandfather said  
"I've tried." Donna said "They've nowhere."  
"Oi, not like you to give up." he said "You know, remember when you were about six years old, your mother said no holiday this year. So off you toddled, all on your own and you got on a bus to Strathclyde! Hah! We had the police after you and everything! Ha, where's she gone then, where's that girl, hey?"  
"You're right." Donna answered "Cos they're still out there, somewhere. And I'll find them Gramps, even if I have to wait a hundred years. I'll find them."

**Ok, there you go, bet you weren't expecting me to change to Donna's pov were you. Anyway, can I jus say that I absolutely love love love Wilfred Mott. He's hilarious, and the fact that he believes in aliens is really endearing. Anyway, enough about Wilf, here's your quote **

** "****And you chose to scream, like a little girl. ****9 maybe 10 years old. I'm seeing pig tails. ****Frilly skirt"**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	6. Partners in Crime part 4

**Well, umm, no excuses really, not going to apologise either, cause there's no point, real life is important and will occasionally take away posting time, especially when your sister decided to kidnap your keyboard and take it to your other sister's flat so that you can't use your own computer, then your power cable decided to die on you and you had to order a new one and then your newly reconnected internet decided to stop working, I really don't think that I have anything to apologise for, considering that I'm really not getting any feedback for this... anyway, I'm going to keep posting it anyway, cause it's stuck in my head...**

The Doctor and Rose entered the Tardis, Rose headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, but the Doctor didn't notice that she wasn't there as he had started looking at the golden Adipose Industries pendant through a magnifying glass. "Ohh, fascinating." he said "Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." He looked up and saw that Rose was only just entering the room  
"You alright?" she asked as she reached him and wrapped her arms around him after setting the two cups she was carrying on the captain's chair.  
"Yeah." He answered as he returned the gesture  
"Are you sure?" she pressed him  
"I'm fine, Rose." he said. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him and he sighed. "Honestly, I'm alright, I was just confused cause you weren't there."  
"Alright," she said "Let's drink our tea and then we can go watch a film."  
He smiled and picked up his tea, then sat down on the chair with his wife and wrapped his free arm around her as he drank his tea. They sat in a comfortable silence as they drank their tea. "Come on, then." the Doctor said when they had finished "Let's go watch a film, then." He held out a hand to his wife as he stood up.  
Rose smiled at him and took his offered hand as she too stood up and they left the console room, their empty cups abandoned on the captain's chair. The couple headed to the living room.  
They entered the room and the Doctor went to the TV and selected a movie from the pile of DVDs beside it, he put the disk in the player and went to the sofa and sat down beside his wife, she automatically moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, he turned his head and kissed the top of hers. Rose sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around her husband. Soon the strains of the _Harry Potter _soundtrack filled the room.  
When the film finished some time later, Rose extracted herself from her husband's embrace and went to the DVD player to change the film, the Doctor had other ideas though as he stood up and followed her. He stopped directly behind her, in fact he was so close that they were touching, his hands moved to her waist, stopping her movements, he dipped his head and kissed her neck. She turned to face him, her hands moved to the lapels of his jacket. "I take it you don't want to watch another film?" she asked  
"Well, I thought that we could make the most of the fact that our daughter is with Martha..." he started with a smile.  
Rose smiled and moved away from him, she held out her hand. He took her hand and they headed to their bedroom...

The next morning, Donna walked out to a blue car outside her house. He mother came out in a dressing gown and hair curlers. "It's my turn for the car." she asked "What you need it for?" Donna got into the car and started it.  
"A quick getaway."

The next morning, the Doctor woke up and looked at the peacefully sleeping form of his wife lying in their bed next to him with a smile on his face, even after being with her for four years (if you included the year that never was) and being married to her for 3 (again if you included the year that never was) he still couldn't believe how lucky he was, even after all this time, he felt that he didn't deserve his 'pink and yellow' human or the second chance at happiness that he had been given because of her. He gently woke her up and they showered and dressed (Rose forgoing the skirt suit in favour of her traditional jeans and t-shirt although, instead of a hoodie, she now wore a blue leather jacket) after that they grabbed something to eat, before they headed to the console room.  
Once they had reached the console, the Doctor started to run around said console, pulling levers and flicking switches, all the time pointing out buttons and dials for his wife to control. When the Tardis landed the two of them headed to the door and exited to find themselves in an alley behind a blue car. They headed to the same entrance they had used the day before, walked along the same deserted corridor. They reached a storage closet, they entered and the Doctor soniced the door shut.

**Anyway... I will leave it there I think.**

**Quote time. let me think...**

**"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"What do you do that for?"**

**Still not apologising, I did enough of that in Series 3 with Rose, although, I do have a question though, if I was to repost Evolution of a Relationship as a new story, starting from Rose and showing the evolution of Rose and the Doctor's friendship, though the change of feelings to their marriage and on, including an au after Doomsday (which I already mentioned was for a good reason) where they get separated, would you be interested, bearing in mind, I will probably just post it anyway, I just feel that the original version was too fast paced and there wasn't enough content other than a lot of talking...**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	7. Partners in Crime part 5

**Ok here we go with chapter 7, I'm on a bit of an updating spree at the moment as I'm not at work until the weekend this week. I've started a new story. Hopefully, I will get back to the other stories that I have already published**

At the same time the Doctor and Rose entered the cupboard, Donna walked into a ladies toilet and went into a stall, sat down and looked at her watch. 'This is going to be a long day.' she thought.

The Doctor and Rose on the other hand, had found something to do, when they had entered the cupboard, Rose had backed herself against the wall as the Doctor locked the door with the sonic screwdriver. She leant on the wall and it gave way behind her. "Doctor?" she said to attract her husband's attention as she looked at the wall or rather what was behind it.  
"Oh." he said as he moved round his wife to get a look at what she had found. He stared at it for a moment before he turned back to her "You, Rose Tyler are a genius!" He kissed her quickly before he turned back to the wall. Rose smiled as she watched him investigate her discovery, she sat down on the floor beside him and took a book out of his coat, which she knew he always kept in there for when they had to hide for a long period of time.

Later that day, when the call centre was closing, the Doctor soniced the door open and he and Rose walked out, at the same time, Donna was stretching in her stall. She opened the door and walked out, but her phone rang, so she went back into the stall to answer it, it was her mother. "Not now!"  
"I need the car! Where are you?"  
"I can't." Donna said "I'm busy."  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"I'm in church." she answered  
"What are you doing in church?"  
"Praying!" Donna said sarcastically  
"Bit late for that, madam."  
"What's she in church for?"  
"Hush, you. Go up the hill! But I need the car. I'm going out with Suzette. She's asked all the Wednesday girls, apparently she's been on those Adipose pills. She says she looks marvellous."  
Miss Foster entered the bathroom with her guards. Donna hung up, scared. "We know you're in here, so why don't you make this nice and easy and show yourself?" Donna quietly pulled up her legs.  
"I'm waiting." Miss Foster said "I warn you, I'm not a patient woman. Now, out you come." Nothing happened "Right. We'll do it the hard way. Get her!" The guards started to kick open the doors. But before reaching Donna, they found Penny. "There you are."  
"I've been through the records, Foster, and all of your results have been faked." Penny said "There's something about those pills you're not telling us."  
"Oh, I think I'll be conducting this interview, Penny." Miss Foster said. They left, Donna snuck out and followed them.

After they left the cupboard, the Doctor and Rose headed to the roof. They exited the only door on the roof and looked around. "Why are we on the roof?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor turned to face her after he spotted what he was looking for. "That's why." he pointed at a window cleaner's cradle.  
"Why?"  
"Well, I thought that we could check all the floors the quick way." he answered.  
"In that thing?" Rose asked sarcastically  
"Yep!"  
They headed to the cradle, the Doctor jumped in first and then held out his hand to his wife and helped her in. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the controls and they descended a floor at a time.

"You've got no right to do this. Let me go!" Penny shouted as they arrived at Miss Fosters office. The Doctor and Rose were in the cradle outside the office. He used a stethoscope to hear the conversation inside.  
"This is ridiculous."  
"Sit there."  
"I'm phoning my editor."  
"I said sit."  
"You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"  
"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."  
"So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Donna sneaked to the door of Miss Foster's office.  
"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This" Miss Foster said "is the spark of life."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away." Miss Foster explained "Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."  
"Well, what d'you mean 'a body'?"  
"I am surprised you never asked about my name." Miss Foster said "I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these are my children."  
"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Donna rose to look in through the window in the door. The Doctor and Rose also rose to look in through the window  
"Adipose." Miss Foster said "It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."  
The Doctor, Rose and Donna looked at each other. All three were stunned "Donna?" the Doctor and Rose mouthed  
"Doctor!" Donna mouthed obviously excited "Rose!"  
"But... what?" the Doctor asked continuing to mouth the words "Wha... What?"  
"OH MY GOD!" Donna mouthed exaggeratedly  
"But...how?" the Doctor aske  
"Its me!" Donna replied  
"Well, we can see that!" Rose mouthed  
"Oh this is brilliant."  
"But what are you doing here?" the Doctor mouthed  
"I was looking for you two!"  
"What for?!" Rose mouthed  
"I came here, trouble, read about it on the internet, I thought, trouble= you two! And this place is weird!" she mouthed, miming each thing "So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You two! Cos they..." She gestured and looked toward Miss Foster who was staring at her, just like Penny and the guards. Donna froze.  
"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster said aloud  
"_Run!_" the Doctor mouthed  
"Get her!" Miss Foster said as Donna ran. The Doctor locked the office door with the sonic screwdriver, then used it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. "And them!"

**Right then... That happened anyway here's your quote**

**"I'm a girl."**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**


	8. Partners in Crime part 6

**Ok, here's the next chapter, hopefully it will work out longer this time, I hope to fit up to the end of Partners in Crime**

Once the cradle had reached the roof once again, the Doctor and Rose jumped out and ran across the roof. They entered the building through the rooftop fire exit and headed downstairs. Several floors down, the couple ran into Donna for the first time in over two years for them, although, their redheaded friend was unaware of that fact. Donna and Rose hugged, then Donna hugged the Doctor, much to Rose's amusement. "Oh my God!" Donna said "I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"  
"Yeah thanks Donna, not right now." he said as he looked down and saw the guards coming. He grabbed Rose's hand "Just like old times!" They ran upstairs and headed out onto the roof_.  
_The Doctor, Rose and Donna were on the roof now "Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor and Rose?" Donna said "And then I just thought, look for trouble and then they'll turn up!" she continued as they reached a window cleaner's cradle. "So I looked everywhere, you name it - UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet they're connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You two opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!" While she'd been speaking the Doctor had been working on the cradle controls with the sonic screwdriver.  
"What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?" the Doctor asked as he headed up the stairs to the cradle. Rose looked at her husband with amusement that the main thing that he'd picked up from Donna's ramble was that the bees were disappearing.  
"I don't know." Donna said "That's what it says on the internet." The Doctor climbed into the cradle followed by Rose "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"  
"In you get!" the Doctor said, he got into the cradle and held out a hand to help both women into the contraption.  
"What in that thing?" Donna asked  
"Yes in that thing!" Rose shouted as she took her husband's hand and got into the cradle.  
"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna argued  
"No, no, no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage." the Doctor said "I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very_ unlikely." Donna got in and the Doctor started the cradle on it's decent.

Suddenly the cradle began to accelerate. The Doctor stopped it with the sonic screwdriver and he, Rose and Donna fell to the floor, then got up. He tried to open the nearest window with the sonic screwdriver "Hold on. Hold on, we can get in through the window." the Doctor said. He continued to try to open the window. "Can't get it open!"  
Donna lifted a huge spanner from the floor of the cradle "Well smash it then!" she said as she began bashing the window with the spanner. They couldn't break the safety glass. Donna looked up to see 'Miss Foster' at the roof edge, doing something to the cable.  
"She's cutting the cable." Donna said The cable broke. Rose grabbed the Doctor, who managed to hold onto the other cable, but Donna fell out.  
"DONNA!" the Doctor and Rose shouted.  
"Doctor!" Donna shouted. She was clinging to the broken cable, hanging high in the air.  
"Hold on!" Rose shouted.  
"I AM!" The Doctor and Rose tried to pull her up by the cable, but they couldn't as their friend was flailing around too much and was in a position where she was unable to make it any easier  
"Doctor!" Donna shouted again

The Doctor looked up to see Miss Foster pointing her sonic device to the second cable. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at her hand and pressed the button. Miss Foster dropped her sonic device. The Doctor caught the sonic, then climbed up the cable to another window, with Rose following him. He used the sonic pen on the window and managed to open it. He looked down at Donna."I'm going to fall!" she shouted. "This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!"  
"We won't be a minute!" He climbed into the building (although, fell through the window, might be a more appropriate description.) and stood up before he reached out the window to help his wife through it. They ran downstairs into Miss Foster's office and opened the window.  
"Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?" Penny asked  
"What, you're a journalist?" Rose asked  
"Yes." she answered  
"Well, make it up!" the Doctor told her as he tried to grab Donna's legs.  
"Get off!" she shouted.  
"I've got you!" he told her "I've got you. Stop kicking!" After some struggling, he managed to pull her inside.  
"I was right." Donna said "It's always like this with you two, innit?"  
"OH YES!" the Doctor said with a huge grin "And off we go!" he grabbed Rose's hand and the three of them ran out, still grinning, leaving Penny behind.  
"OI!" she shouted.

The Doctor popped back "Sorry! I thought Rose released you." He used the sonic screwdriver to release her and ran off again. Then he popped back again "Now do yourself a favour, get out."

The Doctor, Rose and Donna ran across the call centre area where they met Miss Foster and her guards. "Well then" she said as she took off her glasses "at last."  
"Hello." Rose and Donna said  
"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said "And this is my wife, Rose."  
"And I'm Donna." Donna added  
"Partners in crime." Miss Foster said "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."  
"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen." the Doctor said "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." He showed it to Rose and Donna.  
"Oh it's definitely sleek." Donna said  
"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?" Rose asked.  
"Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet." Miss Foster said "Intergalactic Class."  
"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." the Doctor said  
"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Miss Foster said  
"What do you mean lost?" the Doctor asked "How do you lose a planet?"  
"Oh, politics are none of my concern." Miss Foster said "I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."  
"What, like an outer space super-nanny?" Donna asked  
"Yes, if you like."  
"So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna said  
"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs." Miss Foster said "Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."  
"What about poor Stacy?" Donna asked  
"Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law." the Doctor said  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"I'm trying to help you, Matron." the Doctor said "This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."  
"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster said. The guards aimed their weapons  
"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying." the Doctor said "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"  
"No." Miss Foster said after a pause.  
"Nor me, lets find out!" the Doctor said. He pointed the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen at each other. It created an awful noise, Miss Foster and her guards squirmed in agony and a glass pane shatters. Rose and Donna shoved the Doctor so that he stopped  
"Come on!" they said.

The Doctor, Rose and Donna ran along a deserted corridor. They arrived at the storage cupboard and the Doctor started throwing the supplies out. "Well, that's one solution." Donna said "Hide in a cupboard. I like it." The Doctor opened the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine built into the wall.  
"We've been in here all day, I was hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this" he held up the sonic pen "I can get into it. She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." He held two sparking plugs together then separated them quickly "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" He started fiddling with cables.  
"Inducer online."  
"You look older." Donna commented  
"Thanks." the Doctor said  
"You both do." Donna said "You two still on your own?"  
"Yup." the Doctor said "Well no, we had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."  
"I thought you were going to travel the world?" Rose asked  
"Easier said than done." Donna said "It's like I had that one day with you two and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."  
"What offer?" the Doctor asked  
"To come with you." Donna answered  
"You'd come with us?" he asked  
"Oh yes, please!" Donna said happily  
"Right." the Doctor said as Rose smiled  
"Inducer activated."  
"What's it doing now?" Rose asked  
"She's started the program." the Doctor answered "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." the Doctor said  
"That's when they convert..." Rose said  
"Skeletons, organs, everything." the Doctor said "A million people are gonna die! Gotta cancel the signal!" he pulled out the golden capsule and took off one end to reveal a chip. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." he hooked the capsule up to the machine  
"Inducer increasing."  
"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said tensely "she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"  
"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked  
"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." the Doctor said nearly panicking  
"You're being rude again." Rose told her husband.  
"Doctor, tell me what do you need." Donna said sternly, preventing the Doctor replying to his wife.  
"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one." the Doctor said "I can't save them!" he fiddled with the switched, Donna held up her gold capsule. The Doctor looked at her in shock. The three of them burst out laughing. He took it and plugged it in. The green lights went off  
A loud horn sounded ."What the hell was that?" Rose asked

"Fine." Donna said "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill."  
"Nursery ship." the Doctor said as the computer unit lit up.  
"Incoming signal."  
"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked  
"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." the Doctor said as he began to read the instructions "She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." he read the computer instructions "Oh. Ooh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!"

He ran up to the roof, followed by his wife and friend. They reached the roof and watched the Adipose babies flying toward the nursery ship.  
"What you gonna do then?" Donna asked "Blow them up?"  
"They're just children." the Doctor said "They can't help where they come from."  
"Oh, that makes a change from last time." Donna said "That Martha must've done you good."  
"Ah, she did, she did, yeah." he said "But, I can't kill them, I'm a father now."  
Donna looked shocked. An Adipose waved at them and they waved back. "I'm waving at _fat._" She said, ignoring what the Doctor had said before.  
"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." Rose said  
"There she is!" the Doctor said. They ran to the edge. Miss Foster was now floating in the air at the same height as they were "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"  
"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor." she said "And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."  
"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" the Doctor muttered to Rose and Donna "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"  
"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss Foster asked  
"Just listen." the Doctor said "I saw the Adiposian instructions - they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"  
"I'm far more than that." Miss Foster said "I'm nanny to all these children." In the meantime, the baby Adipose had all reached the ship, now it was only Miss Foster who was still in the air.  
"Exactly!" the Doctor said "Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" Suddenly the blue light vanished. Miss Foster looked down, confused, She fell with a scream. Donna and Rose hid their faces in the Doctor' shoulders. They looked up again and saw the Adipose waving goodbye through the window of the leaving ship.

Down on the street, there were sirens, an ambulance and police tapes. The Doctor, Rose and Donna exited the Adipose building. The former holding hands with the latter walking beside them. The Doctor, who was lost in thought, threw the sonic pen into a bin.  
"Oi, you three!" They turned to look at Penny. She'd crept out of the building, still tied to the chair "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" she crept away.  
"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna said  
"No." the Doctor agreed.  
"But some people can." Donna added "So, then - TARDIS! Come on!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them away. They walked to the alley where the Tardis and Donna's car had been left. "That's my car!" she said "That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She opened the boot: it was full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." She started to load her luggage into the arms of the Doctor, who looked stunned. Rose laughed "...they go anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She threw a striped hatbox on top of the rest as Rose watched on in amusement.  
"You've got a... a... hatbox?!" the Doctor said, clearly confused  
"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!" Donna explained. Rose laughed, remembering when she'd first signed up. She'd thrown a rucksack at him. Donna headed into the Tardis and the Doctor stood in front of the Tardis surrounded by suitcases, quiet serious. Donna was babbling in the door, beaming, "Do I need injections though, do I?" Donna asked "Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." she stopped speaking when she noticed his expression, which caused Rose to turn to face her husband.  
"You're not saying much." Rose commented as she looked at her husband.  
"No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."  
"You don't want me." Donna said  
"I'm not saying that."  
"But you asked me." Donna reminded him. The Doctor just stared at her, no doubt remembering what had happened with Martha and her family "Would you two rather be on your own?"  
"No." the Doctor said "Actually, no. But..." He put her bags on the ground "The last time, with Martha, like I said it got complicated. And that was all my fault. I didn't look after her like I should and she and her family got hurt."  
"We don't want that to happen again." Rose commented "But, I'd love you to come."  
"There we are, then." the Doctor said, smiling now "OK."  
"I can come?" Donna asked  
"Yeah." the Doctor answered "Course you can, yeah." The three smiled "I'd love it."  
"Ohh, that's just..." Donna said as she ran to hug them, the stopped suddenly remembering she still had her mum's car keys. "Car keys!" Donna said suddenly  
"What?" the Doctor asked as Rose grabbed two of Donna's bags and entered the Tardis.  
"I've still got my mum's car keys!" Donna explained "I won't be a minute!" She ran away. The Doctor watched her, shaking his head and then he too took the rest of Donna's luggage into the Tardis.

Donna was back on the crowded street with police cars and everything, talking on the phone  
"I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people." Donna said "Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit."  
"...it was in the sky!"  
"Yeah." Donna replied "I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." she threw the car keys into the bin.  
"What? A bin?"  
"Yes, that's it, a bin." Donna answered  
"You can't do that."  
"Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit." she told her "Got to go, really got to go. Bye."  
"But Donna, you can't..."  
She hung up. Several people were standing by a fence, she started talking to one of them, a young coloured man. "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there." Donna told her "Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." she headed back to the Tardis, happiest woman in the world.

Donna entered the Tardis, to find Rose sitting on the Captain's chair and the Doctor standing beside the console apparently waiting for her return "Off we go, then!" she said excitedly.  
"Here it is, the TARDIS." said the Doctor "It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."  
"Oh, I know that bit." Donna said as Rose laughed "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."  
"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked.  
"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna said with a smile  
"Which is?" the Doctor asked  
"Two and a half miles, that way." she said. The Doctor started the Tardis.  
When it stopped, Donna ran to the door and opened it, she could see her grandfather on the hill again. Suddenly he froze, he had seen the Tardis flying above his head.

"There!" Wilf said "Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He looked into the telescope and saw his granddaughter waving from the opened Tardis door! "Huh - what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna." Behind Donna, the Doctor and Rose were waving too. "And that's them!" Wilf said "That's them! Hey! That's them! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" He did a merry little dance as he watched the Tardis zooming away.

**Okay, that's partners in crime finished, this has been quiet a difficult episode to add Rose into the latter part of, it will get easier to integrate her into the rest of the series.**

**Quote time.**

**"900 year of Time and Space. And I've never been slapped by someone's mother"**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**Up next, filler chapter (Donna meets Talia)**


End file.
